The Sun Sets
by writingmistress
Summary: Ten years is a long time. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen his best friends for so long. He couldn't believe that one of them had left the earth. He couldn't believe one of them had left the earth in spirit even though her body was still here. NOTDONE
1. You've Changed

**Chapter 1: You've Changed**

Could it be? She walked towards him; his messy black hair and his face hadn't changed a bit. His eyes were still the same captivating green she remembered and his scar still stood out prominently against his pale skin. His glasses were slightly cracked, and he ran a hand through his hair as he caught sight of her. At first, he didn't seem to know who she was. That was all right, she supposed. She had changed more than she would have liked. Her hair, once bushy with a life of its own, now hung limply in tangles, as if she couldn't bear to comb through it in the mornings, or even to put a charm on it. Her whole body drooped as if the little weight on it was too much for her. The light in her big brown eyes, once captivating, once full of knowledge, was gone. She unconsciously shivered in the cold January air. 

He walked toward her, almost not willing to believe that the bright, stubborn, confident woman he had left so many years ago, his best friend, had deteriorated into this creature. The aftermath or the war must have done some unmentionable things to her. Thoughts ran through his mind as he took in her appearance. How could he have left her? How could he not have seen that she needed him? But she had let him go without a fight. She even gave her blessing, understanding that he needed space, away from the people who only knew The-Boy-Who-Killed-Voldermort. The time away had certainly done him good. He had grown stronger, both physically and mentally. His mind had finally wrapped around the fact that killing Voldermort wasn't like killing another human, that Voldermort wasn't human. He had come to terms with the fact that he was not responsible for his loved ones' deaths, and that the only thing he could do was to celebrate their lives. He had finally made it back to England, prepared to reenter his life, to retake what he had left behind ten years ago. 

He was prepared that she would have changed, physically and mentally as well; no one could have been through all that she had and not changed, but he wasn't prepared for this. Until this moment, he hadn't been able to believe that she couldn't handle life. She had always been so strong. She had always stood beside him, no matter the danger. She had used her knowledge and ability to study to save him without so much as a blink of an eye. She had taken countless number of curses and falls and always managed a bright smile afterwards when she found out that her friends were all right. She was the strength behind him. What could have happened? 

"Hey," was all she said as she looked up at the athletic being in front of her. She couldn't meet his eyes, certain that if she did, she would burst into tears. Surely, he wouldn't know who she was. But he only pulled her into a warm hug. Harry almost never initiated hugs, so this one surprised her. 

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked incredulously. "I thought I told you that I would always be here for you, if you needed to talk about your problems. You could have owled me anytime and Hedwig would have found me wherever I was. I would have come home for you. I thought I told you that!" 

"You did, Harry." She tested his name out, for the first time in ten years. "I just didn't want to burden you. You needed time away from all this, to find out that the war was bigger than you, that you weren't responsible for all those people. You needed time by yourself, to heal the wounds that would have never healed if I were with you. I couldn't bear it if you put off your recovery for me, Harry. I just couldn't." 

He gaped at her. He could have cursed himself right then for not being able to be there to protect her, for not being able to be there for her when she needed him most. Now, he just wanted to erase all the bad things that she had experienced, all the curses, all the spiteful remarks, all the times when she could have been safe only to risk her life to save his. But he knew from his time away that he couldn't change her past. He could only make her future better. 

"Come with me." He led her to his newfound flat on the top of a steep hill and sat her down on the couch. "Talk." 

With that one word, the tears began to flow. She sobbed as she recounted what had happened after Harry left. Even if she wanted to stop, she knew she wouldn't be able to. But she didn't want to. All her troubles, her hopes, her fears poured out with her tears. She told him that she decided to work in St. Mungos after the demise of Voldermort because she felt the need to help those who had been wounded in the war get better. She told him how although the Death Eaters had perished with their master, there were still those who wanted revenge. Every week, new causalities would be brought into St. Mungos because of those who felt that killing innocents would bring back the Dark Lord. She told him how, three years ago, Ron had been a victim of an attack in Diagon Alley. He told her with his last breath that he was going to make it, if only to propose to Luna and had showed her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Ron died with a smile on his face and a ring in his hand. Hermione buried her head in her hands as she told how hadn't been able to save him, how she quit her job that very day, how she broke the news to Luna and sat with her for a year mourning the death of one of her best friends. Exactly a year after Ron's death, Luna died of a sudden heart attack. Everyone contributed it to the fact that she wasn't eating enough and her heart couldn't take the lack of nutrients, but Hermione knew better. Luna had died from heartbreak, she surmised, because she loved Ron more than anything in the world. They were together then, and Hermione made the decision to disappear from the wizarding world forever. She couldn't face the Weasleys anymore, whom she was sure blamed her for Ron's death. She couldn't face any of their old friends anymore. She couldn't face anyone anymore. She bought a small flat in Surrey and had been living on her life's savings ever since. 

He held her as she cried, wanting to destroy the people who made her life hell, wanting to destroy those who had killed Ron and Luna, but for now, all he could do was listen. He didn't ask her why she didn't write to him about Ron. He didn't ask her why she didn't write to him about Luna. He just held her, and it was enough. 


	2. I Have to Go

**Chapter 2: I Have to Go**

It was twilight when she finally uttered that she had to go. He offered her a room for the night, but she said she had to let him get accustomed to being back in the world he once knew. He shook his head and told her the world he knew was gone. She said she had to go anyway. He took her hand, as a kind, innocent gesture and led her to the door.

"You can always talk to me. Never forget that, Hermione." She smiled, but the smile failed to reach her eyes. His heart broke just watching her there, so sad and wistful.

"Good-bye. I'll see you soon." she stated, trying to seem cheerful. It didn't work. As his emerald pools caught her eyes again, the tears began to fall. She turned and ran. Running, running, running. Training for the war had strengthened her body, but with his Seeker skills, he was much more adept in the physical sense. He raced after her, easily catching her as she stumbled on a tree root.

"You shouldn't have to suffer like this. You don't deserve it," he said with earnest. "You're the most brilliant witch I've ever known. You should be spending time you're your wonderful family, eating a delicious meal that would rival the feast at Hogwarts. That's what you deserve, not being alone, drowning your feelings in a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. You're a mess. You need time away from your flat, away from the things that have made you someone you would have never become. You need time to think, you know? Come back with me. Please." She looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it. She saw that he cared so much and that although he would let her go if she insisted, he would not be able to sleep that night knowing she wasn't ok. She looked into his eyes and couldn't tell him no. So that night, she relaxed, bought a bottle of bubble bath and let her troubles melt away.

He watched her from a distance as she stepped out of the bathroom, sensing the little girl he once knew would eventually come back to him. It was hard not to comfort her right then, but he knew that what she really needed was knowledge that he'd be there for her when she was ready.

As he got lost in thought, he remembered a long time ago when he found out that she knew his secret. He was furious with himself, for not telling her something as important as the prophecy. He would never forget the look in her eyes, the sense of betrayal, the "how could you not trust me" look. He thought then that he had lost her forever, but when she appeared next to him in the Common Room the next night, and told him that she was going into battle with him whether he liked it or not, he knew that she would never leave.

He thought about every time during Hogwarts when she was there for him. He thought about every day that she sat by his hospital bed, huddled under the Invisibility Cloak because Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let visitors in. He thought about every night that she stayed up with him because he had a nightmare, every time she yelled at him to study, every time she knew when he needed extra food or a hug or anything really. And he thought, in wonder, that she knew him better than he knew himself.

He thought about how he wasn't there for her when she needed him, how he should have known that she had suffered much more than him. He should have written more often, visited at least once. Ten years is a long time. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen his best friends for so long. He couldn't believe that one of them had left the earth. He couldn't believe one of them had left the earth in spirit even though her body was still here. Harry sighed.

But, he could have never known that within her troubled mind, she wasn't immune to his presence. It comforted her, though he was so far away and was really the only thing that kept her sane. Whenever she was up to her eyeballs in firewhiskey, it was his voice in her head that told her to stop. Whenever she thought about taking her own life, it seemed like he had laid his hand on hers and told her no. Whenever she thought about him, all her troubles would melt. When she had seen him, it seemed like her life might finally be coming together again.

He was unaware when she walked up to him, unaware as she smiled a true smile this time. She sat down next to him and watched his expression change, from one of pondering to one of caring. She watched and gradually let herself succumb to the weariness of her body. Before she knew it, she was in dreamland, her head on his shoulder, without a care in the world. He watched as she slept and thought she looked like the most peaceful person in the world. Gently, so as not to wake her, he scooped her up, placed her on his bed, and tucked her in. He settled down on the couch, vowing that he would protect her evermore.

Morning came and Hermione stretched to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. Harry was already up, for he had always slept less than her. Due to the Dursleys' incessant commands, Harry had learned to cook, and the scent of pancakes smelled absolutely heavenly. Hermione decided then that she would take a break from her empty refrigerator and let her stomach do the thinking. She waltzed into the kitchen to find Harry talking and laughing with a young woman. Her mouth fell open.

_Gasp! Who is this young woman? How does Harry know her? Why is Hermione so shocked? Find out next time! XD_


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

_Recap:Morning came and Hermione stretched to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. Harry was already up, for he had always slept less than her. Due to the Dursleys' incessant commands, Harry had learned to cook, and the scent of pancakes smelled absolutely heavenly. Hermione decided then that she would take a break from her empty refrigerator and let her stomach do the thinking. She waltzed into the kitchen to find Harry talking and laughing with a young woman. Her mouth fell open._

"Ginny?" 

The young woman smiled nervously. "Hi, Hermione. It's really been too long, you know. We didn't know what to make of it when you suddenly took off without notice and then today, Harry told me you were staying here, and I hadn't seen you since you left two years ago, and I'm sorry if you didn't want to see me, but-" Hugs and squeals quickly stopped her from saying more, and Harry took it as his cue to leave the room. 

"I'm so sorry," Hermione began, "but I suppose after two years, you'll have to have heard about what happened to Ron. I was terribly afraid that you'd blame me, so I left." 

"I never blamed you, Hermione. None of us did. You did everything you could, and we knew that. You should have known that we would never blame you. You're like family to us, you know, and besides, before Ron got together with Luna, Mum was more than ready to take you in as her daughter-in-law." Ginny smirked as a blush crossed Hermione's cheeks. "You know I never felt that way about him, Gin. I did love Ron, but he was really just an older brother to me. Make no mistake, he was a wonderful, overprotective brother, but the bickering between us contained no more sexual tension than the bickering between you two." At this, Ginny grimaced. 

"I know. I know. You've told me enough times, and I understand that. The rest of Gryffindor had their hopes pinned on you two though. It was really very amusing to watch the arguments." Hermione smiled sadly. 

"I really loved him, Ginny. No matter what stupid thing he said or did, I know he loved me too. I just couldn't bear it that he left me, you know? He was one of my best friends. So many years of bonds, of memories, and I lost my best friend. My quiditch-loving, homework-copying, idiot of a best friend. And I loved him. And I lost him. He was my last connection to Harry. And when he had gone, I just...I lost both of my best friends, and I just couldn't take it." Tears slowly began to trickle down Hermione's cheeks. Gently, Ginny took the older girl into her arms and let her cry. Tears that hadn't fallen in years escaped the confines of Ginny's pure blue eyes. 

"He did love you, Hermione. And he's watching you right now, crying with Luna because he loved you. You were as much a part of him as he was of you, and you know that. We all did. And that's why we never blamed you. And that's also why you have to stop blaming yourself." 

Hermione smiled. "I guess I do have to let go of him. It will take a while, but I think I'm ready." 

"Wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. Eager to change the subject, she launched into the only other one she could think of. "Now what's this about you and Harry? Ron, I know you thought of as a brother, but how you can look at Harry and not see more than a best friend? I mean really, he's gorgeous. The years away have really done him well, not to mention that he's kind, generous, the savior of the Wizarding world..." 

The blush on Hermione's cheeks returned and deepened into the red of Ginny's hair. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny. Harry and I are destined to be just friends. It's been a line that we've never thought of crossing. I'm too comfortable where I am to risk it all for something that will most probably not last." 

"But I know you've thought of crossing the line! I know it! And you never said anything about _him_ being your surogate brother! I know that if you just came to realize your feelings, you would know that you could never let him go!" 

"Ginny! If you think him such boyfriend material, why don't you get back with him?" 

Ginny just waved off the comment. "Hogwarts is over, Hermione. Harry and I are done. It was great while it lasted, but I think it was a bit of normalacy for him and a bit of fame for me. We weren't meant to be, and now, he's become just another one of the boys. It was wonderful, of course. Nothing with Harry could be anything but wonderful, but I'd have to say. Nothing is as great as the feeling of almost being Mrs. Neville Longbottom." Hermione gasped and looked at Ginny's hands. The latter grinned at raised the hand with the engagement ring on it. The women squealed in sync and exchanged fervent hugs. 

"Congratulations! You've certainly chosen well." And it was true. The war had made Neville into a serious, yet strangely lighthearted young man who would stop at nothing to protect his loved ones. Although his potion brewing had not improved, Neville's wandwork rivaled the best of the Aurors. 

"Well I have to go now, or Mum's going to tan me for not being there for my dress fitting on time. I just wanted to ask you, though. I know it's sudden and all, what with you being gone, and you not knowing any of the stuff that goes on really in the wizarding world and -" 

"Ginny, just spit it out!" 

"Oh all right then. Well, what I mean to say is – I mean – I – well-" 

"Ginny!" 

"Will you be my maid of honor?" 

Happy tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "Of course, Gin. I would love to." The two women hugged for what seemed to be the longest time before Ginny, finally realizing that time was of the essence, left. Before she apparated, however, she couldn't help but whisper in Hermione's ear, "Harry told me to come here. He cares about you more than you know. He just wants you to be happy." With a pop, she was gone. 

Hermione sat and mused at Ginny's last words. She knew Harry cared about her, but this was going a little to far. Before she could think any further, however, the door squeaked and Harry came out of his room. 

"Have a good talk?" He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, but could see that meeting up with her friend had left her rejuvenated and had put a small sparkle back into her eye. He wasn't prepared, however, when he felt her pressed against him in a soft hug. 

"Thank you, Harry. I really needed that. I had held myself responsible for Ron's death in the worst of ways and realizing that none of the Weasleys blamed me has given me the strength to finally let go of my guilt." 

"Anything for my best friend," Harry coughed, suddenly embarrassed. He pulled away and suggested a couple of places they could go to spend the day. They first went to visit Ron and Luna's graves. The inscription on the stone read: 

_Ron and Luna Weasley   
Beloved Friends, Spouses, Heroes   
We will never forget what you have done for us._

Tears were shed as Harry finally let it sink in that Ron, his first best friend, loyal to the very end, was gone. He locked his arms around Hermione, not willing to let go of the one person who truely felt his pain. He could see Ron's bright smile, his determined look as he figured out the strategy for defeating his opponent in chess, his look of ecstacy as he dug into the Hogwart's feast, his look of love when Luna danced with him at a Yule Ball. Harry could see his best friends arguing to no end. He could visualize every moment of their days together. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The Trio. They were supposed to be together forever, but some things were just not meant to be. The trio had been separated only in body, however, because Ron would always stay in their hearts. They knew that, but nevertheless, Hermione stroked Harry's hair as he cried into her shoulder. She watched as his pain mingled with her own, his tears mingled with her own, dropping to the ground in front of the gravestone. 


End file.
